


Спокойной ночи

by arafrael



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Mysticism, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arafrael/pseuds/arafrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тихий вечер в доме Бартонов. Пьетро укладывает маленького Натаниэля спать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спокойной ночи

**Author's Note:**

> В первую очередь рекомендую ознакомиться с этим гифсетом с тумблера, потому что именно из него родился этот текст.  
> http://arms-and-arrows.tumblr.com/post/120415309342/spectralarchers-what-he-means-is-yes-i-died

Клинт не особо верит в магию имен, но младший сын порой заставляет его усомниться в своих убеждениях. Дело в том, что от самого Клинта в нем чуть да маленько, разве что фамилия. Зато он умный — в точности как Наташа, и такой же каверзный. А еще он невероятно шустрый — в точности как Пьетро. И такой же бесшабашный.  
Хорошо, хоть внешне на Лору похож.

Вечерний дом понемногу погружается в сонное спокойствие. Дети в своих комнатах, уставшая за день Лора дремлет на диване в гостиной. Сам Клинт протирает вымытые тарелки на кухне и собирается идти спать.

Откуда-то со второго этажа раздается грохот, будто кто-то уронил на пол гантель. Клинт обеспокоенно косится наверх и уже готовится идти туда, когда на лестнице появляется дочь с учебниками и кислым выражением лица.

— Что это было? — спрашивает у нее Клинт, кивая на потолок.

— Натаниэль перевернул свой глобус, — отзывается та. — Пыль столбом, заниматься там совершенно невозможно. Это он с Пьетро играет.

На ее лице написан такой сарказм, какой бывает только у очень серьезных тринадцатилетних девочек.  
Клинт пожимает плечами, мол, что поделать, но все-таки замечает:

— Ему спать давно положено.

— Ну так пойди и скажи, — отзывается дочь. — А мне нужно прочитать две главы по астрономии к завтрашнему уроку. Одного младшего брата выдержать еще можно. Но когда он с этим парнем — здесь просто сумасшедший дом.

С этими словами она утыкается в учебник и перестает замечать и отца, и все вокруг.  
Между тем наверху, в детской, стараниями Натаниэля и Пьетро действительно царит сумасшедший дом.  
Нэйт верещит от щекотки, которую устроил ему старший приятель, и колотит по воздуху ручонками.

— Если будешь так вертеться, то не уснешь, — говорит Пьетро.

— Не хочу спать!

— Да куда ж ты денешься!

— Не хочу! — упрямится Натаниэль.

— Что поделать, нужно. Иначе придет твой папа и устроит нам обоим взбучку, — в шутку угрожает Пьетро.

Натаниэль смеется, но успокаивается:

— Тебе не устроит, ты слишком большой для него.

— Поверь, это не останавливало его раньше и не остановит теперь.

Пьетро треплет каштановые кудри и укрывает Нэйта одеялом.

— Давай, ковбой, засыпай.

Он встает с кровати и идет к двери. Уже у выхода его настигает внезапный вопрос Натаниэля:

— Пьетро, а правда, что ты умер, чтобы спасти папу?

Пьетро замирает, а потом улыбается, как взрослый, который пока не может рассказать все тайны ребенку, потому что для некоторых тайн еще слишком рано.

— Нет, — качает он головой. — Неправда. Спокойной ночи, Натаниэль.

Когда через десять минут Клинт поднимается на второй этаж, там уже тихо, и даже пыль в воздухе не висит.

Клинт заходит в детскую, аккуратно переступая через разбросанные игрушки, убеждается, что младший сын крепко спит, и на всякий случай поправляет одеяло.

Натаниэль что-то неразборчиво бормочет во сне. Клинт легонько гладит его по волосам и вдруг замечает на полу брошенный рисунок. 

На рисунке двое — мальчик и взрослый мужчина. Держатся за руки и куда-то бегут. Над их головами красуется корявая подпись — Натаниэль и Пьетро.

Натаниэль и Пьетро.

Маленький Нэйт никогда не видел Пьетро, а фотографий в доме просто нет, но откуда-то знает, что у него были серебристые волосы.

Лора говорит — ангел-хранитель.  
Наташа говорит — выдуманный друг, у многих детей бывает.  
Старшие дети ничего не говорят.

Клинт подумывает порой спросить об этом Ванду, но раз за разом обрывает сам себя. Еще не хватало на нее это вешать. Хотя на самом деле он просто боится, что Ванда скажет ему правду.

Он кладет рисунок на стол, выключает свет и выходит из комнаты.  
По спине пробегает прохладный ветерок. Клинт старается его не замечать. Дом старый, почему бы тут не водиться призракам? Хотя в призраков Клинт тоже не верит.

Но перед тем, как уйти за Лорой вниз, он вполголоса произносит:

— Спокойной ночи, Пьетро.


End file.
